Maybe, Just Maybe
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: Having decided that it was time for a change of scenery, Melody made the decision to enter Cross academy. Little did she know that beyond those dormitory doors lye an old fling...Well, among many other things.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe…Just Maybe

Chapter 1

It started out like any other relationship would.

 ** _As I walked amongst the busy streets I payed no attention to my surroundings –rather to "who" was in my surroundings._**

 ** _A simple greeting was shared._**

 ** _While being caught up with my own inner thoughts, I failed to realize that there standing right in front of me was a night beauty in his own right. Little did I know that he would become the most unforgettable person in my life. Only in a moment of an instant our bodies had collided. I jerked my body backwards and bowed my head apologetically._**

 ** _"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" I peeped. A hearty chuckle was released from the man who stood before me. I lifted my gaze to meet his and it was then when his wine-colored eyes met my metallic grey ones. His chocolate colored locks fell effortlessly against his pristine face. A warm gentle smile bestowed itself upon his lips and he replied_**

 ** _"Nonsense, I understand it was an accident…Tell me, what is your name?_**

On that day I truly felt like I was the lucky one…

 _ **My face became flushed and I stammered in reply**_

" _ **M-Mm-Melody."**_

 _ **Reaching out his hand he caught a few strands of my honey colored hair, brought it near his lips, and inhaled deeply. He then whispered breathlessly**_

" _ **Melody. How beautiful."**_

 **-Present Day-**

Wondering through the halls, I searched desperately for my room number.

'It has to be here somewhere' I thought.

At that moment I came across a brown box that had been imbedded into the wall, displaying the numbers "538". Glancing down at the sheet of paper that I held within my grasp I whispered

"I guess I found it…" Lifting my hand slightly I gently knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" placing my hand on the doorknob I pushed forward, opening the door to find myself in a plain room. The floor was laid with deep forest brown wooden tile and on either side of the room sat a small dresser accompanied by a plain yellow twin sized bed. One on the left side near the door and the other on the right side near the window.

Reaching down I gripped my suitcase, took it inside of the chamber, and plopped it on top of the bed nearest to the frame.

 _ **Standing near the window I took in the city view, it was brilliant with so many dazzling lights, traffic gathering on the streets, many people decked out in their finest party clothes. Two arms then wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me back so that I crashed into my beloved chest.**_

" _ **Melody," He whispered huskily near my ear.**_

A sudden click of the door jolted me out of my past recollections.

"Oh, Hi there! You must be the new student. What's your name?"

I turned to face a young petite girl with short clipped hazel colored hair and large cocoa colored eyes. She was practically beaming with joy as she approached me, excitedly extending her hand out towards me. "My name is Yuki Cross, I'm your roommate!"

Taking her hand into mine, I shook it gently and replied

"My name is Melody. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki."

She smiled in response and continued

"Welcome to Cross Academy! I want to give you a heads up as you are my new roommate that I work as one of the school's prefects so I often don't come here to dorm until really late at night."

I shrugged my shoulders in response and countered

"As long as you don't wake me up, I'm fine with it. A job's a job, honestly what are you going to do about it?"

Nodding her head, she clasped her hands together and responded

"Great! I'm glad you understand. So how about you go ahead a put away your luggage and let me know when you're done. I'll give you a quick tour of the campus."

With that being said, I scattered all my stuff everywhere on my side of the room.

'I'll finish organizing later' I thought to myself.

Turning to Yuki I was greeted with a weary smile and she motioned for the door. Stride after stride we went weaving in and out of dormitory and school. Our adventure came to an abrupt end when a large mass of girls was spotted lobbying around the other set of dorms.

"Hey Yuki who lives in those dorm-"

Before I could even finish my sentence Yuki shot away like a bullet out of a gun and ran towards the ever growing corpus of hormonal girls. I watched as silver haired boy joined her and they had begun to try and restrain the group of girls. The sea of girls the parted to reveal beautiful model like human beings. Each one of them displaying unique genetic traits all appealing to the regular plain Jane's eyes. A good majority were sporting a pearly white smile while other were giving off the "too cool for school" vibe.

"Life goals." I muttered to myself.

"Melody?" A low warm voice quickly sent shivers of pleasure down my spine.

'No way…That voice…" I thought to myself.

 _ **Shifting slightly underneath the sheets I replayed the evening's past events through my brain. Plush lips pressed themselves against my temple and lowered down to my earlobe, fangs grazing against my ear's outer shell.**_

" _ **What are you thinking about Melody?" He cooed.**_

Taking my time I swirled slowly, coming into contact with breath-taking wine colored orbs.

Familiar wine colored orbs.

"K-Kaname?" I sputtered under my breath.

A devious smile grace his lips and he chuckled in reply

"Why Melody, you seem as if you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head with my eyes widening.

"No…There's absolutely no way you're here right now."

His grin widened and he reached out, grasping strands of my hair in his hand as he always did.

"On contrary, I am here Melody. And I not leaving any time soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melody's POV

The growing anxiety began to fill my body as his wine colored orbs stared right into my metallic grey ones. I lurched back and watched as that grin on his face fell and he "tsked" at me.

"Melody, this is no way to act. I won't hurt you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in response. But, before I could say anything Yuki graced us with her presence which signaled a subtle change in Kaname.

"Hello Yuki…Kiryu." He spoke calmly in a gentle loving manner.

I turned and noticed that a silvered haired boy was standing adjacent to Yuki. A blush brushed over her cheeks and she replied in response

"Hello, K-Kaname. How are you?"

' _Oh, what is going on here?'_ I thought.

"I am well. I was just welcoming our new student." He spoke in a warm gentle tone. "Melody, correct?"

I narrowed my eyes in response.

"Yeah, that is my name…as you already know…because we know each other." I retorted.

Yuki's eyes widened and she began to exchange glances between Kaname and I. Kiryu simply shifted his weight from one foot to the other, releasing an annoyed sigh from his lips.

"You two know each other?" Yuki asked her face starting to resemble that of a lost puppy.

A drained smile tugged at the ends of my lips. Taking my hand, I began to nervously scratch the back of my head. It was obvious that my new friendly roommate seemed to be infatuated with this oh- so- noble- Kaname Kuran. Debating whether or not to tell her that we were actually a couple at one point, Kaname answered for me.

"Melody and I have been very close friends for some time now. Not too recently we were separated." He responded. A wave of relief passed over the Cross girl and a smile now took place on her face.

"Oh ok. Well, being a prefect I have to remind you that the night class and day class are not allowed to have contact unless it's during specific events such as our yearly Ball. But, since you both are my friend maybe Melody can accompany Zero and I when we have to visit Kaname for our monthly reports." I inwardly laughed as I noticed Kiryu shook his head behind Yuki in response. Picking up on the clue I then informed Yuki not to worry, that Kaname and I can simply talk to each other at the specified events.

"No, you two are close friends! You should be able to at least hang out a little bit together."

Kaname chuckled at Yuki insistence and turned to me. His eyes shining a familiar mischievous glint in them.

"I agree with Yuki, I would love to have company over at the moon dorms. I must admit I do miss our…chats."

My lips flattened into a straight line.

' _I'm not responding to that.'_ I thought.

His gaze then returned back to Yuki.

"Well, I must go to class. Goodbye Yuki…" Pivoting where he stood, he then made eye contact with me.

"Melody." With that said, he left and grazed my hand with his own as he passed by my form. Yuki didn't seemed to notice, she just waved goodbye to him in a child-like manner. While Kiryu raised a single silver-brow at me.

Ignoring the action I then snapped Yuki out of her farewell and asked her to escort back to the dorms.

"Um, actually I have to go meet up with the headmaster. So Zero will being showing you the way back to the room." She beamed.

Giving me a brief nod of the head, she waved goodbye to me and pranced off to the main building.

Meeting Kiryu's gaze I inquired.

"Is she always like that?"

Kiryu just simply nodded his head and began to walk away.

Sighing I followed him back to my dorm.

 **-Later that Evening-**

It was about 1:30, and my roommate still had not returned to the dorm.

' _Man, she must be a busy bee or something…_ '

I stood up from my bed and looked out of my window. The sky was cloaked in black and seemed to be sprinkle with tiny white lights. Looking down, I found that there was not a soul insight on campus-well from where I could tell.

A playful aura heaved at my soul and instantly I felt a sudden urge to leave and go explore my campus during its nocturnal hour.

"If I'm quick about it, I'm sure no one will notice." I mumble to myself. So I search through my clothes and found a black pair of jeans with a red tank top. Dressing myself in my "explorers" outfit, I then slipped on some black tennis shoes on my feet, and swiftly left out the door.

Making out the doors of the day class dormitory, I made my way through the empty courtyard until I found a large fountain with a bench sitting pleasantly beside it.

'Perfect,' I thought. Walking over the steel seat, I was immediately stopped by the same velvet voice that had surprised me early this afternoon.

"Melody," He cooed. "Shouldn't you be asleep in your bed?" Turning my body around so I could face the pureblood prince, I saw him dressed in his regal white uniform. Not only was he gorgeous in the day time, but when the light that flickered off from the stars in the sky kissed his skin and highlighted his beautiful eyes it just made me gasp inside.

"Kaname, shouldn't you be in class right now?"

He smirked in response. His wine colored orbs gaining a red tint to them.

"I should but the smell of fresh citrus distracted me…So I thought a walk outside would be appropriate to regain focus."

"I see," I mumbled as I watched as he began to saunter towards me, he eyes glued onto me.

"So, this citrus smell… it must be from an orange grove. Correct?" I questioned nervously.

He raised a single amused brow and huskily murmured.

"Oh no my dear Melody," He then lowered his head to my neck "Need I remind you of what exactly I'm talking about?"

 _ **I was trapped in his arms, his lips placing sweet kisses along the crook of my neck.**_

" _ **Kaname, please let me go…What if someone sees us?" He chuckled lowly into my skin and traced his tongue against my jaw line.**_

" _ **That won't happen my dear Melody, I won't allow anyone to interrupt us."**_

 _ **Returning back to his endless affections with my neck, I felt his arms began to pull at the hem of my shirt.**_

" _ **Melody," he breathlessly mumbled, I felt a wide grin spread across his lips as he continued "I don't find many girls who smell of fresh citrus."**_

At that moment I stepped away from him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Leave me alone Kaname."

A frown made its way to Kaname lips and he sighed.

"You're asking for a lot Melody," reaching out his arms he pulled me into an iron clad embrace. I tried pushing him away which only seemed to encourage a tighter hug from him. Placing his head on top of mine he then whispered

"I can't help that I still have feelings for you Melody." He lifted his head and bought my chin up with his hand, making it so that way my eyes never left his.

"Melody, how could you be so cruel? Leaving me alone?" He asked in a hush manner.

 **-Thank you so much for the support guys! I'm open to any type of feedback. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So let me know what you though**

 **Peace!**

 **-WorldPeaceMan**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melody POV

Releasing a slightly agitated sigh I then mumbled into Kaname's shoulder

"It was your fault I left…Not mine."

Feeling his hold on me lessen I backed away from him slowly, and then met his gaze with my own. He took hold of my hair like he always did and whispered.

"I told you I would find a way…"

Shaking my head in response, I watched as my hair slipped right through his fingertips

"Did you?" I countered. The only response I got was him daring not to remove his beautiful gaze from me. Laughing slightly I then stated

"Of course you didn't. Kaname I'm a human, you're the damn pureblood prince! Unless you can become human, this," I began motioning my hand between the both of us. "We …we'll never be together. Plus, it seems like you have a new love interest…"

His eyes widened in response and he took a hold of my shoulder. Before I had any time to react, his face was merely centimeters away from mine, our noses touching, and his eyes glowing crimson.

"You are mine. I need no one else…Melody," his breath began panning my face and I all I could do was freeze in his hold.

Unbeknownst to himself, Kaname briefly flashed his stunning fangs at me, and then whispered

"What if I told you I found a way for us to belong together…?"

Before I could even respond to his hinted suggestion a large "BANG" rang out. Kaname released his grasp on me and just slightly turned to the prefect that stood a few yards away from us.

' _Holy w-what hell?! Who gives a student a gun?!_ ' I thought.

"K-Kiryu" I whispered under my breath.

"Melody," Kiryu barked "Come over here right now! You shouldn't be anywhere near that monster."

Kaname narrowed his gaze at the silver-haired boy making for a very instense scene.

' _What the hell did I get myself into_?' I questioned to myself feeling the emotion of fear arise in me.

"I don't have forever Melody!" Snapping me from my own thoughts, I briskly walked over to Kiryu, scared to even spare a glance to the pureblood.

"Kiryu," I squeaked "Can you please put away your g-gun?"

His harsh gaze re-focused itself onto me causing me to shiver.

"Kiryu," Kaname growled "Put the gun away."

Aspirating a harsh sigh, Zero put the gun away and took hold of my arm.

"Let's go. I don't have time to deal with creatures like him." He spat. I shot Kiryu a harsh glare and responded

"Don't talk about him like he's a monster!" Kiryu simply ignored my comment, so I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Kaname form but, he was gone.

 **-3 day later-**

Three days had passed since the last time I saw Kaname. Class was approaching its near end, but rather than being the attentive student that I should be I was far too distracted with a certain vampire.

' _ **What if I told you I found a way for us to be together…?'**_

"Melody!"

Moving my gaze towards the sound of her voice, I made eye contact with an overly happy Yuki.

' _Does she know about what happened_?' I thought to myself.

Taking the open seat next to me Yuki began talking to me about well, pretty much everything. Not that I had a problem with it, she was a sweet girl. But, I couldn't help but feel the lingering touches of jealously press onto me every time she talked to me. A good portion of the time she wanted to know stories about Kaname, and other times we were discussing how to study for classes.

"So are you going to make chocolate for anybody?" She chirped.

I blinked wide-eyed at her comment.

"Chocolates? Yuki, I hate to break it to you but I'm not a Swiss chocolatier on my free time. Besides, what's it for?" I asked.

It was in that moment a sudden spark lit up her eyes and she took hold of my hand.

"Oh Melody! It's for St. Valentine's Day! You make chocolates for all the people you love and appreciate!" She squealed.

Chuckling at her giddiness I then responded

"Too bad Foxy isn't here I would defiantly give her treat…"

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Foxy?"

I nodded my head in response.

"Yeah, Foxy was this sassy red cocker spaniel that Kaname and I shared-"

"Kaname and you shared a dog?"

I froze like the idiot I was.

" _Stupid! She thinks you and Kaname are friends- she doesn't know you two were more than that! You gotta save this some way Mel!'_

I then quickly added.

"Kaname and I shared a studio apartment at one point. I had lost my parents' house and well, Kaname was being a good friend and allowed me to move in with him."

"Parent's house?" Yuki questioned.

I nodded firmly in response.

"Yeah, when I had turned sixteen I had lost both of my parents to a fatal car-crash. So everything they had was left to me…including the mortgage. It didn't occur to me that I had to pay for the house bill, so I only payed for water and food etc... And Kaname and I had just gotten to know each a couple of months before my parents' death. So about seven months after my parents had passed the bank decided to foreclose on the house. So I was pretty much homeless, and Kaname was like 'Come live with me Melody.' Obviously not in that manner, but yeah… I did move in with him."

Yuki's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she released this huge moan of admiration

"Aww isn't Kaname just great! Zero doesn't really care for him, but I believe Kaname is a good guy. This just proves my point. Oh! I know, why don't you make chocolate for Kaname?"

I blinked at her with confusion clouding over me.

Kaname.

Chocolates.

 _ **February 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **had reared its head from around the corner and before I knew it, it came crashing down on me. I was sitting comfortably on the sofa, Foxy sleeping on my lap when my prince charming emerged from the bed room. He slightly disheveled clothes and messy hair made me giggle just for a brief moment.**_

" _ **Looks like someone finally arose from the dead." He locked his eyes on me and staggered closer.**_

" _ **Why did you leave bed?" he asked while climbing next to me on the couch, his hand caressing Foxy's fur. I shrugged my shoulders in response.**_

" _ **Ehhh, I wasn't feeling the cuddle mood, plus you can be a grouch when you're asleep."**_

 _ **He raised a single elegant brow at my comment, seeming quite amused with my response.**_

" _ **At least you're honest." He replied in a carefree manner. Leaning over he gave me a quick peck on the lips and walked over to the kitchen.**_

" _ **Oh, what do we have here?" He teased from the kitchen. He then returned back with a pink bag in hand. Standing before me he quickly took the note that was attached to the bag in hand and read it. A smile emerging on his lips.**_

" _ **You're so sweet my love." He whispered.**_

 _ **I smiled at him and replied "Well, what are you waiting for. Open it!"**_

 _ **Chuckling at my excitement Kaname opened the bag and took out a white heart shaped box.**_

" _ **What is this?" He cooed "A present for me?"**_

 _ **I nodded my head. "Well, open it Kaname. I didn't just get it for you to stare at it."**_

 _ **He shot me a slightly amused look and opened the box. It had three compartment. All holding tiny little tablets.**_

" _ **You got me pills?" he asked.**_

 _ **I rolled my eyes at his response.**_

" _ **No! Seriously do I look like a drug dealer?" He opened his mouth to probably reply with some smartass comment. But I quickly shut that opportunity down.**_

" _ **You know what don't answer that." I stated before he could even say anything. "Kaname, those are special flavored blood tablets. One is chocolate flavored, one is raspberry flavored, and the other is-"**_

" _ **Citrus?" He asked.**_

 _ **Shooting him a subtle glare I then replied "No Kaname, its coffee flavored. "**_

 _ **Reaching out for the glass of water beside me (which was mine) he tossed a few chocolate flavored blood tablets into the water, which resulted in a dark red substance.**_

" _ **Let's taste shall we?" He suggested. Sip by sip he took until the glass was empty. My eyes were glued on him and he didn't bother to give me a response.**_

" _ **So?" I questioned.**_

 _ **A wicked grin crept its way to his lips. "It was good. But," He then placed the glassed down on the table beside me, shooed Foxy off my lap and climbed on top on me.**_

" _ **It needs some citrus."**_

Kaname + Chocolates = …Nope. I don't think so.

 **Thank you so much for the support guys! I'm really happy to see that you guys like Melody and Kaname. I promise the next is going to be an interesting one. So like always please review, let me know what you think.**

 **Peace**

 **-WorldPeaceMan**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melody's POV

 **-The next day-**

Class ended in its normal way, Teacher dismissed us, girls swarmed out of the room, and I gathered my things and nonchalantly walked out behind them. Of course we didn't have the same destination…Normally. But today I decided that I should check out what the big attraction was that every girl seemed to have to rush out to see.

While walking out to the open space that led to the night dorms all I could think about was him.

My beloved

Confusing

And slightly self –absorbed

Kaname Kuran.

' _Maybe I should make chocolates for him-'_

But at that moment I stopped. In front of me laid an out of breath Yuki sharing a weak smile with Kaname. He was returning the favor and smiling back…but the smile was different. It was like when I first met him. When he asked for my name. He wore the same gentle smile. Then before my eyes he reached out and took a few strands of chestnut colored hair into his finger tips and rose it to his lips. A bright pink blush was painted over Yuki's cheeks in that instant and I unconsciously balled my hands into fists.

Was I angry?

No.

Jealous?

Absolutely.

And it wasn't even Yuki who was making me feel this way, it was him.

Kaname with his loving eyes, bright gentle smile, his calm reassuring demeanor, and the way he just focused solely on her. I didn't know how much I missed his affections until he displayed to another girl in front for everybody to see.

For me to see.

Shaking my head swiftly, I mentally slapped myself.

' _No, he's simply treating like a sister. Yep, that has to be it. Remember he wants you…He said he found a way for us to be together…'_

Taking a deep breath in, I briskly walked over to the pair and interrupted whatever was going on.

"Hey Yuki," I spoke while clamping my hand on her shoulder. "Where have you been? I thought we were going to hang out after class today."

Fidgeting slightly while exchanging an awkward glance between Kaname and I she then replied

"Oh sorry Mel. I kind of got caught with something." She said this while nudging her head in direction of the pureblood standing in front of her. Nodding my head in agreement, I lift my hand a simply gestured to her.

"Oh no biggie…Heh, I guess I'll be heading out now." I muttered while briefly glancing over at the pureblood who had locked his gaze on me.

"Is something wrong Kaname?" I asked.

Nodding his head somewhat he then replied "Ah, Melody. It seems I need to talk to you about a change in plans."

I tilted my head to side at his comment.

"Change of plans?" I questioned.

Taking my wrist in his hand he excused us and led me away from Yuki by a couple of yards.

"What's going on?" I probed, feeling the emotion of annoyance began to bubble in my veins.

Taking my hand in his, he rose my knuckles to his lips and kissed each one of my knuckles gently.

"I had a meeting with the Senate last night." He whispered while freeing my hand from his delicate grasp.

"Ok…What does-"

"Melody, I have to take Yuki for my bride." He stated firmly. His features being cloaked by a monotone mask.

My eyes widened and my jaw physically dropped open.

"E-Excuse me?!" I choked. "What the hell do you mean, bride?! And Yuki?! My roommate!?"

Placing his hand on my cheek he then leaned close and whispered "It was not my choice. I have to do what right for my race…"

I jerked my body backwards, staring at him in disbelief.

"Not your choice?! Kaname," I then firmly stated, not even blinking "This is your life. The Senate has been telling you what to do for years, don't you think it's time to take control of your life and quit abiding to their every command."

He shook his head. "One day you will understand, I know you're hurt. The pain you feel has been haunting me these past days. I'm sorry Melody."

After that was said, Kaname turned and left. Returning to the side of his future bride.

In that moment I felt tears began to swell along my tear line, but I wasn't going to cry here.

No, I would not cry for a man who refuses himself his own happiness to just please others.

Then like a lightbulb clicking on top of my head, an idea began to blossom in my brain.

' _Oh Kaname. I'll just have to see how much of your own happiness you're willing to sacrifice after all.'_

Scanning the sea of people I catch sight of Kiryu. He looked pissed as he stood far away from the vampire and female perfect. He was practically snarling. A mischievous grin emerged on my face.

' _Oh yes, this will work perfectly.'_

- **Later that evening-**

It was about 10:15 at night and I had snuck out of the day class dormitory and made my way over to the stables. And well looky there, I found my favorite prefect. Zero Kiryu. He was laying down on a large heap of hay, resting his eyes. Swinging around the stable door, I knocked on the wooden wall and was immediately greeted by Zero snapping out his trance and shoving his gun in my direction.

"Well, looks like someone might be a little trigger happy." I muttered.

He lowered his gun and shot me a suspicious glance.

"What are you doing here Melody?" He asked.

Stepping closer to him, I placed my hand on his gun

"How about you put that away, and I'll answer all your questions."

Shooting me a dry stale stare, he put away his gun and crossed his arms.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" He growled.

I sighed deeply.

"I'm actually here to propose a deal with you," I replied. "It involves Yuki…and Kaname."

"No. Now get back to the dorms." He retorted.

Rolling my eyes at his stubbornness. I then countered "Zero, I know you have a thing for Yuki."

His eyes widened.

"No I-"

"Don't lie to yourself. You do and that's fine. Nobody's judging you… Now tell me, wouldn't you prefer to be with Yuki rather than Kaname?" I questioned.

He furrowed his brows in confusion and answered quietly.

"I'm listening."

A sly smile spreaded over my lips and I continued.

"How about you and I play an old fashion game of Jealously."

Zero raised a curious silver-brow at the comment.

"Explain Mel."

I took a step closer, leaned my head forward, and suggested

"How about you and I enter a fake relationship?"

 **Ooooo Now things are going to get heated. Who's ready to see Kaname's reaction to all of this?! Always, I really want to thank you guys for your feedback. It really motivates me. But, like always I would highly encourage you guys to leave a review and tell me how you're enjoying things so far. So let me know what you think.**

 **Peace**

 **-WorldPeaceMan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning arrived in the most unpleasant way. Just a mere two hours before the sun had rose from the horizon I had returned back to my dorm. But to my displeasure Yuki woke up and had shoved the curtain that had served as a barrier from the sun harsh rays to the side. The sun rays then poured over me, practically compelling me to wither away to dust.

Taking my pillow from under my head, I threw it across the room in Yuki's direction and hissed "How dare you reap me of my precious sleep!?"

Placing her hands squarely on her hips, she walked over to me and ripped the covers off my body.

"Come on Melody! Get up and take a quick shower! We have to get to class." She orated to my half-awake form. Rising from my bed like a new-born zombie being introduced to the world, I shot her a blank stare and heavily sighed. "Ok ok, I'll…start functioning…momentarily..." I murmured as my weighty eyelids began to droop. Ignoring me Yuki just shook her head as if she lost all the hope she ever had mustered for me, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

Lifting my body from off the bed, I sluggishly made my way over to the bathroom.

Freeing myself from my night clothes, I stepped into the shower and began to mentally chanted out praises to God for warm water.

"Ahh, this is nice." I whispered to myself.

As I began washing my hair, I failed to notice the slight creek being aspirated from my bathroom door.

"Hey, Melody are you in there?" A voice calmly called out.

I froze.

Who the hell walks into a bathroom when a person is showering? Does this person not even hear the water runnin- OH MY GOODIES GOODNESS THERE IS A MAN OR A WOMEN WITH AN INCREDILY LOW VOICE STANDING JUST OUTSIDE MY SHOWER.

Quickly snatching my razor in my hand, I peeked my head from around the shower curtain to find Zero adjusting his school jacket while looking at his reflection in the mirror. From this view point I can actually get a good look at him. His facial bone structure was pretty ok, lavender tinted eyes were a nice assets to him (soft vs. rough features) and the shiny silver-hair was working for him.

' _I give him ehhh a 6 out of 10…._

 _Ok fine, 8 of 10…'_

"What the hell you doing werido?"

Snapping out of my thoughts I re-focused my vision on Zero and found a sour look on his face.

Returning his frown, I then rolled my eyes at him and teased

"I was checking out my new boyfriend…and I have to say that if I had never met Kaname than I might have found you attractive..." I countered.

Zero narrowed his eyes at me and replied sarcastically

"Gee thanks."

Looking around the bathroom, I motioned my head towards the towel rack

"Hey, since you're here why don't you pass me that towel there?" I asked.

"Get it yourself." Zero retorted, turned and left.

"See ya in class boo!" I yelled at him.

 **-In class-**

I wandered into class and found my normal seat taken by the day class president. A scowl graced my features and searched the room for a open seat. That's when I saw my "lovely darling" sitting with his arms crossed and gesturing for me to take the seat next to him. A mischievous grin crawled onto my face and I pranced like a little girl over to the seat.

"Thanks lamb chop!" I cooed. He raised a confused brow at my comment

"Lamb chop?" he questioned.

Winking at him I then replied

"Oh trust me tasty-cakes, I have plenty more names for you~"

A sigh aspirated from his lips and he swiped his hair back in frustration.

"I should've never agreed to this." He whispered to himself. With that comment said, class started. Which I enjoyed very much so, I started writing cheesy poems for my precious "boyfriend" like so:

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Candy is sweet_

 _But not as sweet as…_

 _Kaname!_

 _Hah, I bet you though I was going to say you were sweet…_

 _But I didn't…so yeah._

 _Lots of love_

 _-Melody 3_

When I handed Zero the poem, he simply crumpled up the paper and threw in on the ground. I inwardly snickered.

"Aww, why don't you accept my love Zero?" I whined.

His ice cold gaze shifted over to me and I promise you he actually growled at me.

Didn't say any words. Just growled at me.

Deciding that I needed some fresh change of scenery, I excused myself and left to the restroom. Only to find a certain pureblood prince leaning against the hallway wall.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Kaname?" I called out to him.

His gaze rose to meet mine.

"What are you doing out of class Melody?" he questioned.

I then answered. "I had the urge to use the facilities."

Kaname briefly smirked at my comment, turned, and started to approach me.

"Melody, I wanted to let you know. I still want us to be close." He muttered to me, his wine-colored orbs locking me in place.

I simply nodded my head in agreement.

"Your right Kaname…Although, I have to make sure that's ok with Zero…" I answered back.

Then the most interesting thing happened. In a moment of a instant, Kaname clenched his jaw, his posture straightened giving a more intimating stance, and his eyes narrowed.

"Zero?" he asked with a slight venom lurking in his normal velvet voice.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Don't tell me you didn't know? Why Kaname, Zero is my boyfriend."

But before he could even respond, his focus got distracted as a certain prefect came down the hall.

"Kaname," She yelped. "You should be asleep at the moon dorms."

Kaname briefly glanced at Yuki but then returned his gaze to me. Leaning his head down near my ear he then whispered "This conversation is not over. Meet me at the fountain at 12."

A sly smile then bestowed itself on my lips and I refuted "Should I bring Zero?"

Then only for a mere five seconds, Kaname eyes flashed bright red and turned accompany Yuki down the hall, leaving me all alone.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm thinking the next chapter might actually be done in Kaname's POV. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like always leave a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **Peace**

 **-WorldPeaceMan**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaname's POV

Inhaling deeply, I felt the growing emotion of annoyance began to spike through my body. I had made it back to the moon dorms not too long ago, now here I am sitting promptly at my desk staring closely at my chess board.

" _ **Why Kaname, Zero is my boyfriend"**_

Releasing a soft sigh, I close my eyes in hopes of gaining a solid grip on my emotions. Normally emotional reactions would be the last worry on my mind. From a young age I figured out that by simply listening and not responding in any sort of way was the best way to avoid mindless confrontations of petty conflicts and mixed feelings…until I met her.

Melody Schmitz.

The girl who I had on purposely ran into on that faithful day in hopes of taking a quick sip of that citrus nectar. But little did I realize that the girl would be the end of me. In the beginning she was a game to me. A unique puzzle that needed to be solved. And just when I thought I had put the pieces together a new factor came into play. There was even a moment when where I thought to discard of my new found toy until that day…

 _ **Running amongst the streets were rouge vampire hunters. Slamming there canine noses to the ground hoping to sniff our kind out. Seiren was accompanying me alongside with Asato down the dimly lit streets.**_

" _ **Kaname, let us rid these streets of such low life creatures." Asato murmured.**_

 _ **I did not respond to him. There was no need. Asato is a man whom you may give him direction but he will only take it as a suggestion. In the end, he will always did as he pleases. The frequent pitter patters of rugged boots came plodding down the streets to us. Lowering my gaze towards Serien, I nodded to her signaling her to do as planned. Off she went like a shadow in the night only to have Asato's gaze to follow curiously after her.**_

" _ **I see you already have a plan. Care to share Kaname?" he nonchalantly asked.**_

 _ **A smile tugged at the end of my lips and I simply replied. "No need, everything will be finished shortly."**_

 _It was in that moment that I knew I could not leave her._

 _ **The faint smell of citrus mixed with iron had tainted the air. My body stiffened.**_

' _ **Melody.' I thought to myself.**_

 _ **Then a low rusty laughed was released by my companion as he planted his hand firmly on my shoulder.**_

" _ **Don't fret Kaname. I decided to take it upon myself to remove that little human annoyance that had attached herself to your side."**_

 _ **I my gaze hardened and a dark force began to surge through my being. My eyes glowed crimson and subtle snarl began to emerge on my face. Before I could even grasp what I was doing, in a matter of seconds a weak Asato was clawing away at my firm grip, trying to helplessly pry away my hands from his neck. Then like a blessing from a world beyond ours, Serien approached Asato and I with a unconscious Melody in her arms.**_

" _ **My lord, she is alive. It seems someone hired the hunters to get rid of her. I was not sure as to what to do. So I did away with them like you had asked but-"**_

 _ **I dropped Asato from my grasp, strode over to Serien, and took the limp Melody in my arms.**_

" _ **Return him to the senate, I shall see to it that she returns home safely."**_

 _ **Serien nodded her head in response while a weak Asato croaked out**_

" _ **But Kaname, *wheeze* Why? Why are you helping-"**_

 _ **Turning my head over my shoulder and lowering my gaze to his level and growled**_

" _ **If dare to come into contact with her again I will see to it that your seat from the senate will be terminated."**_

 _ **Then I rotated, left, and started my way over to Melody's home. Upon reaching the destination, I placed my hand on the door handle to find that the house was already open. Confusion struck me but I continued forward into the humble abode. The house was cold and seemed empty. Walking further into the living room I found the room demolished. The walls had been stained with blood, bullets scattered on the floor, and the lingering horrid stench of gunpowder haunted the room. Then as to add onto my buildup of so many unfamiliar emotions, I was hit with heart wrenching sympathy for the woman that laid wilting in my arms for there in front of me laid the lifeless bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Schmitz.**_

" _ **Mm"**_

 _ **Darting my eyes towards the girl in my arms, she began to open her eyes slightly. Acting on a new found reflex I place my hand on her head and returned her to the clutches of sleep.**_

' _ **She doesn't need this… She doesn't deserve this.'**_

 _ **The girl who had befriended me, who had brought mystery to my life…who had nothing, absolutely nothing in common with me now was shoved into the depths of loneliness where I had lived in for quite some time. The loss of beloved parents and relatives was a hard one.**_

 _ **But then a flicker, a subtle click, an selfish idea was given life in my head.**_

 _ **My eyes trailed up and down her body, pivoting in place I headed out the door leaving behind the nightmare.**_

 _ **A self-centered though arose in my mind.**_

' _ **Perhaps she does need this…**_

 _ **Perhaps I need this…**_

 _ **Maybe, Just Maybe…'**_

 _ **I entered my temporary living quarters and laid the girl gently on my bed. Checking for any damage done to her porcelain skin, I found myself falling deeply in lov-**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **I was not falling in love with this creature. She at the moment was just peeking my interest for her. Seeing as she was not hurt and I for one was tired. I draped a single arm around her waist and brought her close to me. She seemed so helpless, so delicate, and so breakable right at that moment. I watched as her chest raise and drop about every six seconds, the cute pleasant snore that was barely audible being released from her lips. It dawned on me that a huge change was going to take place in a few hours and as her friend who knew of the pain that was brought with death I needed to be with her. Pondering over how I was going to explain her current situation the only thing that I seemed to firmly decide upon was the sole promise that I, Kaname Kuran was going to protect her.**_

"Kaname!" Snatching me from the ever visiting past, I raised my gaze to meet Takuma's beaming face.

"It's time for class!" He sang.

An indirect smile took place on my lips as I rose from my seat I stole a brief glance at the clock.

"You're right. It is time."

' _Just wait Melody. I'll be there soon.'_

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my chapter. I really hope you like Kaname's POV, I felt you as the reader really needed to kind of see what lead to him falling for her…because let's face it. She's defiantly not Yuki. Like always leave a review, let me know what you guys thought about the chapter. I know there's some unanswered questions, but let me assure you that those will be answered shortly.**

 **Peace**

 **-WorldPeaceMan**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaname's POV

The clock finally struck midnight and I made my way over to the fountain. There standing before me was the beautiful day beauty. Her honey hair glistening off the reflection of the running water, her hour glass figure taunting me with compressed desires, and the sweet tantalizing fragrance of citrus just filling the air. I inhaled deeply absorbing her presence. Then in a brief moment her metallic eyes flickered over to my direction and she slowly sauntered over to me.

"Hello Kaname." She teased with a playful grin tugging at the end of her lips.

I smiled briefly in response, for I knew she had conjured up some devious plan in the splendid mind of hers. I wondered what it was, possibly she had truly invited Zero to join us, hoping to get a reaction out of me…Hmmm. I pretty sure that's what she did.

Then as if it was truly a shocking scene a low voice shouted out from behind me.

"What's going on here?!"

I beginning chuckling lowly only to get a curious glance from Melody. Ignoring her reaction, I simply pivoted my body so that I was between the two "love birds". Shifting glances between the duos I found myself getting tired of this "relationship." Just seeing the pair together really dug deep into my skin. Inwardly I laughed at how the feeling of jealously began to course through my veins.

' _It seems I really can't let you go my dear Melody.'_

Taking a hold of his gaze I then replied smoothly.

"Hello Zero."

He then walked right passed me and took a sturdy stance next to Melody. I raised my eyebrows in amusement

"Oh, so you're being protective of her, are you?" I asked.

He merely narrowed his violet tinted eyes in response and stated

"Listen here Kuran, Melody is my…" Zero stopped midway and swallowed acutely.

Melody rolled her eyes and sighed deeply at his pitiful hesitation, the emotion of regret clouding her face. It was actually entertaining to see the two of them sweat. I had known for a while his feelings lye only with Yuki...But, for him to go after my Melody in a pitiful attempt to get Yuki and I jealous? Ah, that was truly something else... Or maybe it was my Melody who came up with this plan. Perhaps a punishment should be in place for her once I get rid of this prefect…

I shot Zero a slight smirk, making sure to never let my gaze wavier from his.

"Is your what Zero? Friend? Because," I took three strides forward, so that I was standing face to face with the pathetic level E and lowered my voice "I know for a fact that you are a brainless man Kiryu. But to go after a lover of mine? Tsk tsk, even a dull level-"

His eye widened and on reflex he swung his gun over to the direction of my face.

"Don't you say another word Kuran." He spat.

I grinned widely on the inside at his little tiff and responded "Don't bother making empty threats. You and I both know you won't shoot me in front of Melody."

"Don't test me Kuran." He growled.

Not even a beat later I retorted "Then shoot. Go ahead."

In my peripheral vision I took note of how Melody body stiffen at my comment. Zero seemed to notice her action as well and lowered his gun.

"That's what I thought." I bluntly stated.

Zero shifted his weight from one foot to the other and cocked his head to the side.

"Pfft, I only did it for her." He muttered.

Shifting my gaze over to Melody, I outstretched my hand over to her and said "Take my hand. Let's go talk somewhere a little more private."

She shot me a glare and countered "Why? So that you can ask me advice on what type of wedding Yuki wants?"

Zero head immediately snapped over to Melody

"What?!" Zero exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at the silvered hair student. Obviously my little human did not tell him everything.

"What goes between Yuki and I is none of your business." I answered.

Melody then chimed in

"Well, whatever happens between Zero and I is none of your business."

Aspirating an annoyed sigh I then was going to respond but before I knew it, Melody had knocked my hand to the side and took a hold of Zero's hand.

"Come on Zero," she huffed "Let's go. I don't have time to be wasting away my evenings talking to an engaged man."

Zero nodded in response and lead her away probably back to the dorms. I didn't stop them. I just watched as the childish twosome made their way off into the distance.

' _We'll see about that'_ I thought to myself

Closing my eyes, I ruffled my hair back only to feel Takuma's presence wandering nearby.

"Kaname! I don't mean to disturb you but, please come back to class." He peeped.

With a slight nod of my head I followed Takuma back to class.

 **-Later that Evening-**

Melody's POV

It had been a few hours since the whole "meeting" between Kaname, Zero, and I. And honestly, I don't think Kaname took it seriously. When I had first told him about Zero and me, he was pissed. But after the get-together we just had, I think his emotions just blew over. As I tucked myself under plush yellow sheets, I kept on thinking about his reaction and how it was off.

' _Maybe he doesn't view Zero as a threat…well, at least when it comes to me.'_

Sighing profoundly, I turned to lay on my side to come into contact with wine- colored eyes. I literally jumped out of my bed, screamed, and fell hopelessly onto the floor.

"Oh my god! Kaname! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Laughing whole heartily at my reaction he sat down pleasantly on my bed and patted the open space beside him.

"Melody, come sit down next to me. Seeing as Zero is not here, I figured I could finally have a one-on-one conversation with you." He replied with a smartass smile plastered onto his face.

Slowing climbing back onto the bed, I took my place by his side only to have Kaname snake his arm around my waist.

"Kaname, what are you d-doing?" I muttered feverishly.

A smirk took place on his lips and he pulled me close into his embrace.

"I'm holding you." He murmured into my ear. Trying with my all might, I pushed him away which did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Why are you fighting me Melody? I thought you loved it when I held you?" He cooed while planting light kisses upon my head. Shaking my head like a child, I leaned back in his hold and looked him directly in the eye.

"Kaname, were over. Plus, you and Yuki are…well, you know…So stop with the affection!" I whined. Which earned me yet another annoying low chuckle from Kaname. Then it dawned on me. The son of a bitch is playing with me.

"…You and Yuki aren't getting married are you?" I asked slightly irritated.

His eyebrows raised slightly, and hint of play hidden in them.

"Well, if you and I don't…then yes, Yuki and I will get married."

My eyes widened in response.

"What the hell? You mean to tell me-"

"Yes."

I stared at Kaname dumbfounded.

"I'm so confused." I mumbled wide eyed.

Kaname tilted in his head in a mocking manner and retorted.

"How so? It's a simple as I put it. If you and I do not wed then I will take Yuki as my bride."

I blinked at him in response

"But Kaname, you're-"

"A vampire and you are a human. But, I have found a way to change that."

"How? When?"

He narrowed his gaze at my questions.

"Well, once you had ended things between us because of our difference in species and seeing as years have passed and not once have you ever left my mind. I took it upon myself to find a way for us to be together."

"Which is…"

A smile then shone brightly on his face. He then leaned forward, his hot breath panning my face, and whispered

"A secret."

"Seriously?" I retorted

"Well, if you end this little charade with Kiryu then perhaps I'll let you in on the plan."

I narrowed my eyes in response.

"No."

Wine colored orbs widened only for a fraction of an instant and returned back to its normal state.

"Why not?" he asked.

"If you really wanted me then obviously you wouldn't keep such a secret away from me."

"That's not tru-"

"Yes it is. Kaname, tell me who would you prefer to have? Me or Yuki?"

He paused for a moment and then opened his mouth to reply. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

Nope.

A man should never pause when asked a question like that.

 **Awww aren't Kaname's and Melody's fights cute! Anyway, thank you for reading my new chapter. More will be explained in the next chapter. But I want to hear feedback from you readers. Do you enjoy the playful flirty Kaname? Or did you prefer how he was more serious in the last chapter? Just let me know in a review or pm. Again thank you so much for the support and continuous feedback. You guys rock!**

 **Peace**

 **-WorldPeaceMan**


End file.
